Le Piège
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Quand House fait enrager Wilson ça peut aller loin… - Slash


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Quand House fait enrager Wilson ça peut aller loin… Slash  
**

**Note de l'auteur**** : J'ai écrit cette fic pour ma meilleure amie qui me l'avait demandée^^  
**

**Le Piège**

Wilson venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital quand House le rejoignit en claudiquant. Il prit un plateau et retrouva l'oncologue devant le self.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux House ? demanda le jeune homme en se servant de la salade.

- Ben je viens simplement prendre un repas avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai pas le droit ? répondit innocemment le diagnosticien

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. House était aussi crédible que son ex-femme, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il soupira et fixa son regard chocolat dans le bleu de House.

- Tu ne viens jamais me voir sans une bonne raison. Alors je réitère ma question : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te demander si tu pourrais aller voir mon patient du moment répliqua le médecin en se servant un énorme steak avec des frites.

- C'est tout ? Non je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose continua Wilson en s'arrêtant devant la caisse.

- Mais pourquoi est ce que tu penses toujours que je viens te voir avec une idée derrière la tête hein ?

- Parce que c'est toujours comme ça répliqua Wilson en comptant sa monnaie

- Euh, au fait j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans mon bureau, est ce que tu peux…

Wilson soupira et demande à la caissière de lui compter aussi le repas de House.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger. Du moins Wilson mangeait mais House, lui, se contentait de le fixer.

- Tu as emmené Cuddy au Théâtre hier soir dit il en grignotant une frite

- Et alors ? répliqua l'oncologue en avalant sa bouchée

- Rien. Tu l'as ramenée directement chez elle après ?

- Non, on est allés chez moi et elle a passé la nuit avec moi répondit Wilson tout en coupant son steak.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. En fait quand je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, elle m'a invité à prendre un dernier verre et j'ai passé la nuit chez elle.

- C'est vrai ? redemanda House en continuant de piocher dans ses frites

- Non ! Enfin House ! Tu me connais !

- Justement…

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! En plus, elle n'est même pas venue avec moi, on y est pas allés, elle avait autre chose de prévu figure toi ! Ma parole on dirait que tu es jaloux ! s'énerva l'oncologue

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! riposta le diagnosticien sans le quitter des yeux.

- Eh bien on ne dirait pas et… Il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant un pied remonter le long de sa jambe. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna t'il

- Rien du tout.

- House… Arrête ça ! chuchota Wilson qui sentait la caresse s'accentuer. On avait dit pas ici tu te souviens ? C'est même toi qui a instauré cette règle !

- Je sais mais là j'en peux plus Jimmy souffla le médecin tout en continuant son manège. Je me suis posé des questions hier soir… Si Cuddy n'était pas libre, pourquoi tu es pas venu ?

- J'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute ! Tu connais ça non ?

- Pas vraiment répliqua House en glissant le bout de son pied sous le pantalon de l'oncologue. Il amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens le long de son mollet. Mes larbins sont là pour ça en général.

- House… gémit le jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

- Dans ton bureau dans 5 min se contenta de dire le médecin avant de se lever.

- Donne m'en 10, le temps que je termine mon déjeuner…

- Wilson si dans 5 min tu n'es pas dans ton bureau, je te prends ici sur cette table et dans la seconde murmura férocement le médecin en le dévorant du regard.

Il avait plaqué ses deux mains sur la table et son regard azur sondait celui de l'oncologue. Il s'y lisait un tel désir que l'oncologue se sentit rougir.

- J'arrive articula t'il.

House sourit et s'éloigna de son pas claudiquant.

ooOoo

Wilson traversa le couloir au pas de course. En chemin il croisa Cuddy. Oh non songea t'il. Faut pas qu'elle me parle, faut pas qu'elle me parle !

- Dr Wilson ? Je voulais justement vous voir, est-ce que vous êtes allé… commença la jeune femme

- Euh… J'ai pas encore eu le temps l'interrompit vivement l'oncologue, et là j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends désolé continua t'il sans s'arrêter.

- Mais attendez je… tenta Cuddy.

Mais le jeune homme était déjà loin. Il arriva à son bureau essoufflé. Il entra en coup de vent et constata que House avait fermé le rideau de la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce.

Wilson s'avança mais ne pu faire un pas de plus, deux bras venaient de l'enlacer et il fut plaqué contre un torse ferme et musclé. Il sentit des lèvres voraces dévorer son cou de baisers brûlants.

- Jimmy… gémit une voix rauque tandis que des mains se glissaient sous sa chemise et caressaient son torse.

L'oncologue se retourna entre les bras de son amant et captura ses lèvres des siennes. House lui rendit fiévreusement le baiser tout en l'attirant vers le bureau contre lequel il le plaqua durement.

- Tu es en retard fit House alors qu'il venait de jeter la blouse blanche de son amant au sol et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Cuddy, c'est elle qui m'a fait perdre du temps souffla le jeune homme en débarrassant House de son t-shirt.

- Elle ne t'a pas suivi ? C'est dommage, j'aurai pas dit non à une partie à trois…

- House ! s'écria Wilson en s'écartant brusquement de lui.

- Calme toi Jimmy je plaisantais sourit House en se blottissant contre lui.

- J'espère bien grommela l'oncologue en passant ses bras autour du diagnosticien. Tu… Oooooh mon dieu gémit il en sentant une main se glisser dans son pantalon et se saisir de son sexe en érection.

House grogna de plaisir et accentua la caresse. Wilson se cambra et poussa un long gémissement que le médecin fit taire d'un baiser.

- Tu es à moi Jimmy et je ne pourrai jamais te partager avec qui que ce soit murmura House d'une voix rauque en l'incitant à se retourner.

Wilson obtempéra et s'appuya au bureau en se penchant légèrement. House déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser, en même temps que son caleçon, sur ses chevilles. Puis il se débarrassa du sien et se colla à son amant. Sa main glissa dans son dos et ses doigts frôlèrent son intimité. Wilson gémit en le sentant. Puis le diagnosticien leva la main et porta deux doigts à sa bouche. Il les lubrifia avec sa salive puis lentement il pénétra l'oncologue. Il commença à jouer avec le petit anneau de chair qui se trouvait là. Wilson haletait et murmurait des propos incohérents tout en ondulant du bassin. Puis il toucha la prostate et James se cambra en criant. House se retira et remplaça ses doigts par son pénis. Doucement il entra en Wilson qui arquait les reins pour faciliter la pénétration. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il amorça un lent mouvement de vas et viens qui s'accélérait à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Afin que son compagnon prenne autant de plaisir que lui, il enroula ses longs doigts fins autour de son membre durci de désir et calqua le mouvement sur celui de ses hanches. Wilson ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il n'était plus à Princeton Plainsboro mais dans un autre monde où seul le plaisir comptait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il sentait le plaisir affluer en lui tel des ondes de choc électrique. Il n'était plus que sensations.

Les coups de reins de House se firent erratiques et dans un dernier râle, ses reins se creusèrent et il explosa en lui. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Wilson qui s'abandonna et jouit dans la main de son amant.

Il restèrent pendant de longues secondes dans une sorte de plénitude post coïtale puis House réagit et se retira. Wilson se retourna et constata que House commençait à se rhabiller. Il ne s'éternisait jamais après.

- House… Greg se retourna. Je t'aime dit simplement l'oncologue en se penchant pour remonter son caleçon et son pantalon.

- mmm grommela House. Jimmy, tu pourrais me ramasser mon t-shirt ? demanda t'il en grimaçant. Ma jambe…

- Ok répondit le jeune homme sans s'émouvoir. Il ramassa le vêtement et le tendit au diagnosticien qui l'enfila rapidement. Il attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir il se retourna.

- Jimmy… Wilson le regarda. Moi aussi dit il rapidement avant de sortir.

Wilson sourit et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Un bureau qu'il ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon à présent.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? ou pas ?  
**


End file.
